Pony Hearts: A Love Story
by miserychickfic
Summary: The most neglected pairing of the OC, Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle tell the tale of how they brought Seth and Summer together. The REAL love story of the OC.
1. Introduction

**Pony Hearts: A Love Story  
Chapter 1: Introduction**

* * *

"...Yes, I know....well hopefully it will all go according to plan. Find a way to get her--wait." I lifted my head away from the reciever, my ears perking up.  
  
_Yes,_ I thought, _definitely footsteps._   
  
"I think someone's coming. Just do your part, and I'll make sure all is well on this end....Don't worry my love. We shall be together soon."   
  
Leaping off the dresser, I galloped across the plains of Superman sheets and climbed onto the computer desk. I had no sooner situated myself by the lamp when my master waltzed through the front door.   
  
I was thankful I didn't have follicles, for sweat surely would have been protruding down my face. It was a good thing I was so quick. My days at the Westchester Derby of '79 really paid off.  
  
He dropped his books on the bed and hastily made his way to the lap top. He looked tired and troubled about something. I didn't have to wonder what about for long; master was never one to be silent about his problems.  
  
"I just can't believe her sometimes," he barked abruptly. I stood attentively before him and watched as he shook his head with dismay.   
  
"Like she just HAS to follow the crowd. Why? Why can't she just do what she wants for a change!"  
  
I did not need to ask who he was talking about. It was always the same person. If I had control of my neck muscles, I would have nodded sympathetically.  
  
"What do you think Captain Oats?" Grabbing me off the desk, he studied my face. I was sure if he looked past the painted on pupils, he'd see the concern in my eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I hope she comes around too," he sighed sadly before putting me back down and heading towards his bed.   
  
For years my master had confided in me; I knew all of his deepest secrets. Though we talked about a variety of subjects, many of our discussions revolved around his one true lady love: Miss Summer, as I called her.   
  
Oh the stories he would tell me. It would be years before our discussions would take a turn for the better...until that time though, I was always around to lend an ear.  
  
And though my heart ached for him, I also could not forget that he was the reason for my own unhappiness. It was he who snatched me away from that Toys 'R Us and thrust into this world of loneliness. I didn't even have any other toy companions, let alone other plastic horses to keep me company.   
  
When I first arrived, I remember plotting his death as he slept. But I was an angry young colt back then, full of wild ideas and saddened by the loss of my home. I've since matured into a handsome young stag, thoughts of murder and revenge hardly ever cross my mind, and I've grown to consider this very bedroom as home.  
  
But I could relate to my master, for I too knew the sting of loving one from afar, the odds all turned against you. I thought often of my own true love....   
  
I remembered the first time I laid my eyes on her. They had just brought in new shipment of My Little Ponies the day before what was to be my last.  
  
I saw the store manager setting them up on the opposite shelf, and when he had finally finished his task and moved his bulky frame out of the aisle, I saw her. She had a beautiful mane of turquoise locks that shimmered in the dim fluorescent light. Her skin was sleek and shiny, tinted a purplish hue. She was the prettiest my little pony of them all.   
  
Our story was truly a horse's tale of Romeo and Juliet, but that will have to wait for another day. I think the first part of our plan is about to be set in motion.  
  
Just as I suspected, my love had come through as a gentle knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Not now mom, I'm studying naked."  
  
"Eww!"   
  
_That had to be her,_ I thought. I looked on as my master went to the door and a girl with a raven mane stepped forward. She was pretty, as humans go, I decided. I wasn't sure what to expect, I mean this was the girl that my master had spoke of for years. She oddly reminded me of my own love. But before I could even think, she had advanced toward me and lifted me up.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
I teetered through the air and wished that I had eyelids so I could shut them tightly. Heights were one thing that terrified me.  
  
"I don't know," I heard my master say.  
  
_Now really,_ I thought, _you can at least aknowledge me after all I put up with_.   
  
After a moments hesitation, he finally introduced us.   
  
"Captain Oats, what are you doing here?"  
  
I was about to utter my salutations when she swiftly turned and placed me back in my spot next to the lamp. Before I could even shout my objections, she went into a story about someone in distress. I listened intently to the tale of woe, and was pleased to hear that my gallant master was going dutifully to help, as I myself would have. They soon left the room and I was left alone to think about Miss Summer.   
  
I would have called my Princess, but our phone calls were always limited. I had to make sure Sir Niel would be out of the house, as well as the woman my Princess and Miss Summer, she told me, referred to as "the stepmonster", some dragon creature my lady had informed me of.   
  
I wasn't sure what to make of Miss Summer. Aside from the horrific experience of being suspended in thin air, she seemed very much my master's type. She was also remiscent of my dear Princess. "Eww" had been a word she'd picked up somewhere, and now I knew where from.   
  
_Yes,_ I thought, _she's a fine match for my master._

I thought of my lovely Princess Sparkle, something I did quite often, as the night came slowly on and the room grew dark. Hopefully our plan to reunite our masters would work, and then we could be together at last.


	2. A New Obstacle

**Chapter 2: A New Obstacle**

I stood perfectly still as I heard the doorknob turn and a glare from the hallway light shone through the dark room.  
  
Summer had been gone for awhile...  
  
I watched her as she carefully stepped over a pile of clothes on the floor and flipped the switch on the wall. I was able to see the expression on her face quite clearly now. She was grinning from ear to ear, humming quietly to herself as she stepped out of her clothes and pulled on her pajamas.   
  
_A good sign,_ I thought happily. _Something must have gone well tonight...  
_  
She turned and went back out into the hall and I heard the bathroom door click shut.   
  
I wouldn't have much time now.  
  
Leaping off the nightstand, I galloped across a field of satin and towards the heavy purse now partially open, it's contents spread out across the bed. I rummaged through it, careful not to disturb the arrangement too much. I soon came across a receipt for two slices of pizza and a matchbook with a Motel 6 logo on the front.   
  
Unsure of what to make of these clues, I heard a clatter from the bathroom and quickly took my place back on the nightstand.   
  
Summer had now pulled her hair into a bun, her face washed of all makeup. She must have brushed her teeth too for they looked extra white; she was STILL smiling.  
  
"You would not BELIEVE what happened today." she sighed as she sat down next to me. I sat quietly as she told me the events of the day.   
  
"...so she's back at her dad's now, I just dropped her off. Everything should be okay now...or at least I hope it will be."  
  
If I could breathe, I would have sighed. It was always the same. Marissa, Marissa, Marissa. 5 years I'd been with Summer, and I knew more about that Marissa girl than I knew about her!  
  
Either way, it was still good to hear from her again. Summer had only recently started talking to me again...  
  
Initially she had taken solace in my company when I was presented to her on her 12th birthday, but she stopped being home very much and almost always came back late. I assume it had to do with the constant fighting when Miss Roberts had been here....or her discovery of the opposite sex.  
  
I half listened as she continued talking, pondering what the contents of her purse would tell me.   
  
Hmmm, the matchbook.....probably left over from that crusty motel she told me about, I thought.   
  
_...Eww._  
  
"...school tomorrow should be good because I've got a couple classes with Coop, you know, to keep her company..."  
  
_We're still talking about her?_ I thought. _What about SETH!_ I was becoming impatient. How was I supposed to know the plan was working if she didn't give me any clue as to what was going on?  
  
"I'm getting up early to go to Coop's though, see that she's settled in okay at her dad's and drive her to school."  
  
_What, she can't drive by herself now?_ I was irritated. I still didn't have any idea what the situation with Seth was now that the first phase of our plan had been complete. The "clues" hadn't been much help at all.  
  
I watched her get up from the bed and turn off the light. The moonlight lit her path back to the bed and she curled up underneath the covers, turning on her side, away from me.   
  
_Great, _I thought. _We've gotten nowhere. I'll have to call Oats tomorrow and see what's going on..._  
  
"He's not too bad ya know," I heard her mumble from beneath the covers.   
  
_Huh? Who?_  
  
"Seth." she said sleepily. A little alarmed at her response, I waited until I heard her breath grow to a steady pace before attempting to move from my spot on the nightstand.   
  
_Maybe the plan is working,_ I thought happily as I slowly crept towards the window. Staring at the moon I thought of him.   
  
I hadn't stopped thinking about him since the day he left me...  
  
I was new to the place, a young pony with plenty of toy suitors. Oats had been among many eager horses looking my way. I had brushed him off as all the rest, with his studly build and handsome mane. He was just another pretty boy Breyer horse.   
  
But he surprised me. He kept on pursuing me after I constantly resisted his many advances. He never gave up. Relentless. It was actually quite charming. I finally agreed for a midnight gallop when the store had closed. Needless to say, it was the happiest couple of hours of my life. Running through the aisles, free and without a care in the world. Forgotten was my commitment to the throne and my search for a companion. Oats was a complete gentlemen, very classy and well spoken. I felt a little inadequate around that, but he never made it a point to be snobbish because of his make.   
  
It was love.  
  
Mother had been infuriated. He was a Breyer! I was barely a month old, and he was a collectors item, 10 years in the making. I argued that love knew no age or brand name! But alas, we were in different leagues. He was a model horse, and I was princess of the My Little Ponies kingdom. I needed to find a prince. Not a captain.  
  
His family had been worse. A common My Little Pony, they had said! It didn't matter that I was princess, the highest reigning pony of them all. No, he needed a HORSE, they had said! A pureblood! Another Breyer. They had been so against our union, they made sure he was at the front of the pack when customers were browsing, and sure enough, he was plucked from the shelf never to return again.   
  
Life was never the same after that. My Little Pony sales began to dwindle and I was shipped from store to store, a Meyers, then a Walmart, and finally a collectors convention where an elderly woman purchased me. The next thing I knew I was thrown into a box and the first thing I saw when I emerged from the darkness was Summer.  
  
I was so happy the day I found my Captain again, but that tale shall be told another day. The dawn is fast approaching. Summer's first day of school will start soon and I must be alert for any details contributing to our plan.   
  
_I'll have to call Oats tomorrow..._

* * *

He whistled as he walked through the door, threw his backpack down on the floor and sat before the computer. I stared up at him expectantly, but all he did was whistle.   
  
WHISTLE. Incessently. Not even a tune. Just whistling....air pushing past his lips...to create the shrilliest most horrid sound imaginable.  
  
I detested whistling. It was very rude.   
  
_No manners,_ I thought. _No manners at all. How does he expect to win the heart of Lady Summer with manners like that?  
_  
"Best first day in a loooong while Captain Oats." he said finally, the whistling coming to an abrupt halt, thank God.  
  
_Yes,_ I thought,_ care to elaborate?  
_  
"Summer..." he started, like always, "...she wants me. I mean, sure, she's still ignoring me and stuff you know, and she's not acknowledging me in front of her friends still, or even talking to me...really..."   
  
I struggled to frown.   
  
_What?_ Miss Summer sure was stubborn...at this rate, our plan will take a lifetime to work!  
  
"But I ran into Anna, I don't think I've told you about her..."  
  
He began telling me about this Anna lady, though she didn't sound much like a lady at all.  
  
She actually sounded a lot like my master.  
  
"But she said she'd help me with Summer so....maybe that'll go well, who knows..."  
  
Getting up from his chair, he flopped back down on his bed. He leaned over the side, carefully pulled a binder and a pen from his backpack and began writing vigorously.   
  
I was livid. If I could contort my face to my emotions, that's how it would have been described: LIVID.   
  
This Anna did not seem like she would be much assistance to our plan....no, I feared she might get in the way.   
  
_And we cannot have any interference_, I thought angrily, a familiar emotion coursing through my veins. _Nothing will stand in the way of my reunion with my dear Princess Sparkle._  
  
I'll have to take her out. 

_

* * *

_  
Haha! Murderous Captain Oats is returning! Stay tuned for more fluff! 


End file.
